crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Dingodile
"Break out the butter. We're gonna make TOAST!" - Dingodile; Crash Bandicoot: Warped Dingodile is a genetically enhanced combination between a dingo and a crocodile and he has an Australian accent. He makes his first appearance in Warped, after which he makes regular appearances in the series up until Twinsanity. His latest appearance is the Gameboy Advance and Nintendo DS versions of Crash of the Titans. Dingodile is often equipped with a flamethrower, which is fueled by a large gas tank worn on his back. The flamethrower is occasionally traded for a water gun, seen in both Huge Adventure and Titans. He is also known to attack with his tail. It is generally assumed that Dingodile was created by Dr. Cortex, but some sources claim Dr. N. Brio to be his real creator.It probably is this because he has no trouble beytraying cortex from time to time. History Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped "Good day, mate! Dingodile's the name!" Dingodile appears before Crash with his flamethrower in hand, almost frying Penta Penguin for effect. In his Boss Battle, he fights Crash in the ice ages with his signature flamethrower. The battle consists of Dingodile standing on a circular podium, whilst Crash tries to run around him dodging the flames until he can find an opening to attack. After he is defeated, Penta Penguin jumps on his.... you know what. Crash Team Racing In CTR, he appears as a playable standard character on Team Cortex's team against N. Oxide. His home track is "Dingo Canyon". Like Tiny Tiger and the hidden racer Papu Papu, he was one of the fastest racers; the only side effect was having bad turning and average acceleration. Crash Bash Dingodile appears once again as a playable character in Crash Bash. In the intro, he is moved to the good side along with Tiny Tiger because of the ubundance of players on Cortex's side. It is interesting to note that his boss battle music from Warped is used for a mini-game (most notably in "Dot Dash") and the battle against Oxide, but is slightly remixed. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex In The Wrath of Cortex, Dingodile is only given a brief role. He has no lines of dialouge and his only use was as an obstacle in Crash's way by racing against him in a racing level and shooting his flamethrower at Crash while in his running ball. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Dingodile appears as a boss, where he is battled underwater. He wears a glass air helmet and a pair of blue swim trousers and replaces his usual flamethrower with a water gun. At Cortex's space station when the Planetary Minimizer malfunctions he to comes a part of the Mega-Mix. Crash Nitro Kart "You call that racing? This is Racing!" In Crash Nitro Kart, Dingodile's character takes a much more odd and satirical turn. He is first seen as his usual self in the intro, assissting N. Gin in his lab.He is squashed against the wall when tiny bursts in the room. The next time he shows up, he is seen on a podium with the evil master of hypnotism, N. Trance. Dingodile has been brainwashed by N. Trance to race for him in the circuit, along with Pura and Polar. The brainwashing seems to have greatly affected him both physically and mentally. Physically, he dons a helmet with a small antennae on the top, assumed to be N. Trance's way of brainwashing him (though it could also double as a method of controlling his kart, which dons a similar antennae and lacks any visible means of steering). His eyes also turn green, and oddly enough, one eye looks up and one eye looks down, possible due to the brainwashing. Mentally, he seems much more happy and generally more insane. All of his taunts are said in an insane manner, completely different from the old Dingodile, and he almost always seems to have a huge smile on his face. Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Dingodile makes a cameo in this game as a card. Oddly enough, he is in his brainwashed state from Crash Nitro Kart, complete with his "wonky" eyes and helmet.the reason for this being odd is because crash fusion came BEFORE crash nitro kart Crash Twinsanity " Crazy, ain't it? Rumor is you two got your mitts on some treasure. And I want a piece of that pie!" ;In Twinsanity, Dingodile shows up at Crash's "birthday party" with several other villains. After Crash and Cortex's squabble, he discusses lunch with Ripper Roo. Later, he is seen inside a small shack, which is crushed by a giant snowball containing Crash and Cortex. He overhears their intentions of getting the Evil Twins' treasure and secretly follows them to the Academy of Evil. Believing they already have the treasure, he encounters them inside the boiler room, only to be defeated by Crash. He is last seen unconscious in the boiler room. ; Dingodile's appearance is changed drastically in Twinsanity. He has a plumper body and darker fur, as well as new clothes and a flamethrower to match. During his boss fight, he makes strange grunting sounds resembling a pig. Crash of the Titans In Crash of the Titans, Dingodile does not appear in the console versions of the game. Instead he reappears in the handheld versions of Crash of the Titans as the first boss in the game. He can be "jacked" and controlled in the GBA version. In the DS version, he doesn't have a major role in Cortex's plan. He was just assigned to "do what (he) can to slow down Crash Bandicoot". It should be noted that in the Nintendo DS version, he had an orange tail instead of green, and he looks like a pig. Personality When Dingodile first appeared, he had a rasp Australian accent. However, in Crash Bash, he had an uncharacteristically deep and somewhat goofy laugh whenever he won a minigame. He regained his first accent in Crash Twinsanity. Dingodile was seen preying on the weak; in fact, he nearly fried Penta Penguin with his flamethrower before battling Crash. He is also sometimes treacherous, and is not above betraying even Cortex for his own gains, which is evident in Crash Twinsanity. Dingodile also tends to make jokes about food. Before battling Crash, for example, he cackles "Bring out the Butter... we're gonna make Toast!" Another joke was made in Twinsanity: "Rumor is you two got your hands in some nifty treasure, and I want a piece of that pie." He seems to be invincible to fire as shown in his boss fight in Twinsanity but that might just be because he likes fire hence his flamethrower. Appearance Dingodile has the appearance of both a dingo and a crocodile(execpt in Twinsanty which his appearance is that of a pig): his body shape is that of a crocodile, but it is covered in brown fur like a dingo. His tail is usually green, except for the Nintendo DS version of Crash of the Titans, and his eyes are usually brown, except for Crash Nitro Kart, where they were green. He always carries a flamethrower with a big tank on his back. He is approximately 2 meters (6 feet) tall and weighs about 95 kilograms. He has sharp teeth and is pretty fat as of Twinsanity. His pants are usually beige or blue and he never wears shoes or a shirt. Game Appearances Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Evolved Category:Enemies Category:Playable Characters